Dissapearing only to appear
by mysterious-wolf
Summary: Kagome finds out a family secret and it changes hers and Souta lives. What happens when they are suppose to go to the feudal era and never return. Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I've edited the chapters so that I covered everything. I forgot a few things and I had some spelling mistakes so you might want re-read a few chapters or all. Thank you for your patience.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin characters  
  
Finding out the truth  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
It was a nice day. Undisturbed by any shard wanting demons, but have you ever heard of 'calm before a storm.'  
  
"Inuyasha...sit boy!" I said as Inuyasha pummeled to the ground "Mhen fi het yhout oof here hyll heat hou who fa oody hulp, hitch!" mumbled a hanyou from the ground, and got up spitting dirt "Yeah and I'll grow another head. Come on Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you couldn't get a claw on her without getting sitted." said Shippo as he hit Inuyasha on the head "Come here you little brat!" shouted Inuyasha as he chased Shippo around the clearing.  
  
"Sit boy!" I said as, once again, Inuyasha pummeled to the ground, Shippo stuck out his tongue. "Haughter wof fa hastard." Inuyasha mumbled simply "Oh and Inuyasha!" I called out "Heah!" mumbled Inuyasha from the ground "I'm going home for a few days. I'll be back in two weeks, buh-bye!" I said happily as I skipped to the well "Hoh ho who hon't! Hammit!" I heard Inuyasha say as from the ground as I jumped down the well and into the future. 'Strange...the rosary never held him that long...I usually have too at least sit him 2 or 3 times...oh well I'll ask Kaede when I return' I thought as I climbed the latter in the well  
  
I walked out of the well house and into my house. There I saw my mother and grandfather looking upset sitting at the table talking. They look at me then looked at each other. "Well she came just in time." Said gramps My mother nodded  
  
"Kagome dear, please sit down. There's something me and your grandfather want to talk to you about." Said mother as she gestured to the chair across from them  
  
"What is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked, afraid of what they were going to tell me "Kagome...your not normal...what I mean is that well...it may be better if I tell you other stuff first. First off there are demons, hanyous, and humans but there is another society that has been not only hidden but hunted...witches. Witches are people born with special powers sometimes more powerful than demons...there are hunter, which hunt witches, now days hunters are dispatched to kill or bring in witches that are identified. They identify witches by there powers, some are born with powers which they keep a close eye on that particular person and then there's some that eventually form and gain powers and they search for those particular people. Hunters have special devices that detect witch powers and when a witch use his or her powers their devices pick up on it and they dispatch people hunt the witch and bring them in dead or alive. Well...your father was a witch. The reason I never told you how your father died was because...he used his powers to protect us from another witch and they detected him and hunted him. Kagome we hoped that you didn't form any powers, but when you turned ten you were asleep and I was getting something to drink when I heard something from your room. I grabbed a bat and went up the stairs and paused in front of your door. I opened your door and saw you floating 6 feet off the bed and I hurried to father's room and woke him up and we hurried to your room. Back then your grandfather did have some power but it was spiritual power not witch power. He used a special spell and made a barrier, to keep your powers hidden and locked up. You slowly sunk to the bed and we didn't see anything of your powers for a while. Until you fell through the well...your powers showed their true colors then. Grandfather may not be able to use his spiritual powers any more but he can sense things still and after a few times through the well your powers showed themselves slowly. Me and father were worrying for a while there till your powers disappeared suddenly. Me and father eased our worries, but were replaced by concern. Well there was no sign of your powers for over a year and we forgot about it. The last time you had came through the well...your powers came back full force. They have shown to have been much more powerful than your fathers and that's really powerful your father was one of the most power witches of this time. It took several hunters to kill him... I was there hiding pregnant with Souta you were only 3 at the time...There was about 25 there along with three powerful craft users and they were using a device called the orbo. After they killed him they took his body and I never saw it again and I was so distressed that 5 hours later I went into labor with Souta. That's why he was born 2 months premature. After that I promised that I'd protect you no matter what, but back to the subject. We don't have to worry about the hunters as of now because of the barrier but I fear it won't be long till it brake through the barrier and since you don't have any training one wrong problem and it could set off your powers and who knows for sure what you can do. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just afraid of your safety." Said mother as I sat there taking this all in  
  
What I just heard was just...well lets just say shocking would be an understatement...a major one at that, too! I mean wow; I not only know what happened to my father but that I'm a witch, but what was the orbo...  
  
"What's the orbo?" I asked "The orbo is something that is made of witches. They make the orbo into their necklaces and they make it into their bullets. The orbo has the power to neutralize witches power disabling them and sometimes, killing them. The necklaces protect them from witch's powers and the bullets weaken or kill the witches. Your father had a lot of immunity to the orbo but it did affect him to an extent. He would become slower and his powers weakened but even the orbo didn't weaken him enough to go down without a formidable fight." Mother said silently crying  
  
Wow...but nothing was going to shock me as to what she said next...  
  
"Kagome...what I'm about to say is going to be hard on all of us. I already told your brother about being a witch thing...and..." started mother "Mother what is it?" I asked softly  
  
"I..." started mother as grandfather put a comforting hand on mothers shoulder as she started to tear up. Grandfather was starting to cry also...I'm knew then that I'm not going to like this... "Kagome...I...I want you and Souta to go to through the well and not come back..." said mother as she broke down crying  
  
...I knew I wasn't going to like it...  
  
I hope you like it, this idea was bobbing up and down in my head for a while and finally I decided to write it. Please tell me if you like it and if you saw any mistakes in it in your reviews. Please review! 


	2. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin characters, nor will I ever...  
  
Saying Goodbye  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
"But mom! Why? I can't just stay in the past! I mean what about school, my friends, my life here, y..." I started to say "Kagome...which is more important, your friends, school, material things or your life? Kagome as your mother I decided it would be best if you and Souta would go to the past! I want you to be able to LIVE YOUR LIVES, KAGOME!" mother snapped as she yelled the last four words.  
  
"But..." I said as I looked down in defeat "Kagome...I want you to go and get everything you'll need. I'm giving you my credit card to buy the stuff you need. If I was you I wouldn't stay long. For I fear they will come soon." Mother said as she handed Kagome her credit card and left to go cry up in her bedroom  
  
"Go up to Souta's room. Souta has been down in the dumps since he found out." Grandfather said softly as he too left  
  
I headed upstairs to Souta's room. I knocked. "Come in." Souta said gloomily  
  
I opened the door and went in. Souta was sitting on the bed facing the wall. I heard him sniff and I went and sat by him. We sat I silence for a while when Souta finally spoke up. "Witches, huh?" Souta asked  
  
"Yes...I probably wouldn't have believed a word of it if it wasn't for what has happened the past year and a half, heck I still don't...not entirely at least." I said as Souta turned to me "Mom and gramps said that I'm also developing powers. I...I'm nervous. Not just about the powers but us leaving mom and grandfather, and also what will happen when those hunters come here and don't find us..." Souta said as he turned and silently cried  
  
I hugged him. "Me too, Souta. Me too..." I said sadly as I too started to cry  
  
Robin's pov  
  
Me and Amon had just received orders to capture two new and unidentified witches. We were looking at the address we were given to go to and investigate.  
  
"A shrine...Higarashi shrine...strange..." I whispered "What's so strange about it?" Amon asked in a bored tone "Usually witches live in secluded, quiet places, but a shrine is usually crowded and has tours full of people." I said Amon nodded  
  
"Who are we to find there?" I asked Michael as he search on the internet "Here we go Higarashi shrine. Well there are only four people who are currently living there. Two adults, a teenager, and a young boy. One adults happen to be an old priest that as rumored to have spiritual power but it has long depleted, the other is an woman in her mid thirty's she too has some power but it is very little. The teenager is a girl of sixteen; she seems to miss A LOT of school. She is falling behind in every subject, everything except history, but the thing is she seems to be having all these sicknesses that some we never even heard of and so many that it is impossible." He said but Amon interrupted him  
  
"How many?" Amon asked "So far 350, but she is hardly ever seen at the shrine and she seems to have A LOT of spiritual power and she seems to have more than just spiritual power but we have yet to see that." Michael said but once again Amon interrupts him  
  
"That's one." Amon said as he looked at her picture  
  
"The young boy is only bout twelve almost thirteen. He goes to school. Make good grades. Gets into fights and said to always be playing a video game. He seems to just be starting to develop powers but yet again we know nothing of them." Said Michael but once again you guessed it Amon interrupted him  
  
"What are their names?" Amon said bored "Well if you'd STOP interrupting me I'd get to that. Now the old mans name is Taro Uremeshi, the woman, his daughter, is Kichiro Higarashi, the teenagers is Kagome Higarashi, and the boys is Souta Higarashi." Michael said  
  
"Anything on the father of the kids?" Amon asked "Nothing...well nothing here. I could look deeper into it and check it out if you want?" Michael asked "Yes that would be helpful." I said as me and Amon went outside and got into the car.  
  
"Remember we are just there to investigate." Amon said bored I just stared out the window watching things go by.  
  
The rest of the way to Higarashi shrine was spent in silence. It took about three hours to get there. When we arrived we parked in front of the shrines steps (A/N: well not completely in front but you get the idea) we started the long walk up...until someone bumped into Amon and they both fell...  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
Me and Souta decided to go shopping for supplies. We didn't want to go back there and not have the essential items we were going to need. We left the shrine and walked all the way to the store. When we arrived me and Souta separated to get certain stuff. Souta went to go get food and I went to get personal, soaps, and clothes items. I got four carts full of things that we were going to need and we planed on stocking up well and coming back to get more. I met up with Souta. Souta had bought a lot of ramen basically a cart full and another was half way full of it too, all different varieties also. Boy, was Inuyasha going to have a field day...we better come back for more. He also got some or more like a cart full of candy, also some other stuff like a lot of salt, pepper, and other spices and also flour...for what I don't know...  
  
"Um...Souta what are we going to use flour for?" I asked "Um for maybe...well something!" he said defensively I shrugged. We went up to the cash register and the clerks eyes went wide "My what in blazes are you going to do with all that stuff!?" the sales clerk asked in shock "Um...we're..." 'Come on think' "We're planning on um...breaking a world record!" I said the first thing to come to mind "For what? Who can buy the most stuff!" the clerk asked "For ermmm...well yeah!" I said oh so 'brilliantly' "Well there's no doubt in my mind that you won't win." Said the clerk as he looked at 9 carts.  
  
About a half an hour later we finally left with three carts and several bags in hand. "Luckily the shrine ain't too far." I heard Souta say from the walking bag pile beside me that was at least five feet high! "Yeah, and just think we're planning on coming back for more." I said and he groaned "Man I hate doing this but I'm definitely not going to the feudal era without this stuff." Souta said "No kidding." I said as I walked on  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence I was walking without looking in front of me and I bumped into somebody and fell...luckily I was driving the carts.  
  
"Ow!" I squeaked as I fell "Are you okay?" I heard a woman ask  
  
I looked up and saw a teen standing in front of me wearing a weird but cool black dress, with her blonde hair up in buns, with strand hanging from them, on the side of her head. I looked at the person I bumped into and saw a man. He too wore all black and had dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Um...yeah...thanks!" I said as she held out her hand and helped me up "Hey sis what happened?" Souta asked not being able to see because of the bag pile in front of him "Oh nothing! I just bumped into someone!" I said as I dusted myself off The man in black stood up and looked a little mad. "Kagome! You should have been watching! I have a reason for bumping into someone, but you could see! So there's no reason for you to bump into anybody!" Souta scolded  
  
"Oh shut it, you walking pile of bags!" I snapped "Just stating the truth!" Souta called out as he started to head up the stairs but tripped and dropped the bags. I turned back to the people in black. I smiled. "I'm truly sorry about that!" I said as I bowed  
  
"It's quite alright. Please if you will could we help you with those bags?" the woman asked "Sure! By the way my name's Kagome and this is Souta!" I said as we picked up some bags and went up the shrines steps. "I'm Robin and this is Amon." Robin said "Please to meet you!" I said as I led them up the shrines steps  
  
Robin's pov  
  
"Please to meet you!" The girl said as she led us up the shrine steps 'I feel nothing threatening from the girl, could this really be the girl?' I thought as we followed her up the steps  
  
We arrived at the top and looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. We followed Kagome into the house we saw a woman around her mid thirty's sitting at the table. She looked up and smiled at Kagome and her brother, Souta. She looked at me and Amon and frowned and I thought I saw fear flash in her eyes. Then she smiled again. I think she knows who we are...but how?  
  
"Kagome, who are these people?" she asked "Oh I bumped into them and they offered to help me carry the bags up." Kagome said as she set the bags around and on the table. We did the same.  
  
"Well I thank you for helping my daughter! Please sit!" The woman said as she pointed to some seats and we took them. "Kagome, why don't you go pack for your vacation you're taking with that friend of yours." The woman said as Kagome looked for a second at her mother and nodded and headed upstairs with the bags of clothes  
  
"You too, Souta!" she said to Souta Souta nodded and went upstairs  
  
We were in silence as Mrs. Higarashi made tea. "So you're here." Mrs. Higarashi said in a cold, nervous voice "By what do you mean?" Amon asked coolly "Don't play games with me hunters! I know who you are!" snapped Higarashi as she poured three cups of tea and handed us two of them.  
  
"So you do. Then you know what we are here for?" Amon said "Yes, and you won't take them or kill them! I won't let you!" she said fiercely as she sat in front of us "We are not for them yet. We were sent here to investigate. And I guess our sources are true, your children have witch powers." I said Mrs. Higarashi looked down tying and twisting her hands in a nervous way. "Yes..." Mrs. Higarashi whispered "And we understand that they haven't fully developed their powers yet, is that correct?" Amon said  
  
"Yes..." again Mrs. Higarashi whispered Amon nodded and stood and I joined him. "Come Robin! We leave!" He said to me and then turned to Mrs. Higarashi "We will be back, and remember, we're watching." He said as he walked out the door and I walked up to his side. We walked to the car, got in, and drove away...  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
"Kagome, why don't you go pack for that vacation your taking with that friend of yours with." Mother said and I looked at her 'Now why would she...oh...' I thought as I figured out there were hunters in the house and nodded. I headed upstairs and I heard mother tell Souta to come upstairs too. I put Souta's clothes in front of his door and I went into my room and started to pack. After I packed all my clothes in three different bags and put all the personal items, soaps, and other stuff in six other different bags.  
  
I went to Souta's room and I saw him too finish packing. "Kagome, why did mom look scared down there?" Souta asked curiously and nervously "Because Robin and Amon were hunters." I said as Souta's eye's widened  
  
We sat in silence for a while when we heard the front door open then close and then a car drive away. We knew then that they left. When heard knocking on the door and mom came in. "Are you two ready? You need to leave soon." Mom asked  
  
"Let us shower. Cause this is probably the last time we ever will get to shower again." I said Mother nodded and left. "Well squirt, better enjoy the bath while you can cause for the rest of your days it's going to be cold rivers, lakes, and hot springs." I said as I ruffled his hair and left to go to my bathroom. I showered for about a good thirty minutes before I got out. I dressed in some black flares and a red tank top that said 'I killed a man before...how...because of my drop-dead beauty!' in blood red letters that looked like they were bleeding. I saw the thirteen bottles of Tylenol on my desk. "Whoops! Can't forget these!" I said as I stuffed them in my bags "Sis, are you ready?" I heard Souta ask "Yeah, just give me a sec will ya?" I said and he mumbled hurry up  
  
"I looked around my room and saw a picture of me, Souta, Mom, and gramps. I grabbed it and put it in my bag. "Um...can someone help me with these bags?" I called out and I heard mom say she would and she came in my room. She walked up to me opened my hand and put something in it. I opened my hand and saw a pendant. The pendant was beautiful, it was an ocean blue jewel with black swirls in it. The outer edge of the pendant was silver and had a rose. The stem rapped around the jewel with the flower part connecting to the chain. The flower part of the rose was sapphire and the stem was emerald (it had thorns too). It was beautiful! I looked up at my mother.  
  
"That was your fathers...he gave it to me before he was attacked by the hunters...he told me to give it to you when you were old enough...that pendant is what will identify you as a witch... some and all types of witches get them...each one is different and this specially specifies that you are a special witch and a powerful one too. Your dad was also a special one. This pendant will help protect you and alert you when danger is near..." mother said as she hugged me  
  
I was speechless. So I didn't day anything and I hugged her back. "Well we better get going before I won't be able to do this." Mother said and I nodded  
  
We got all my bags and I saw gramps and Souta come out of his room carrying all his bags, he didn't carry nearly as much as I did.  
  
We carried the bags to the well and put them down, we then went back and grabbed the other bags and carried them to the well. We put the bags at the bottom of the well and we hugged mom and gramps  
  
"The stuff should pass through when we jump...I'm going to miss you mom and gramps!" I said as I hugged them for dear life  
  
"We will too! Remember we love you dearly, and Souta you better listen to your sister! Or I'll come over there and ground your ass till the day you die!" mother warned with her hands on her hip Souta nodded quickly. Mother hugged me and Souta one more time. Gramps was silently crying as he too hugged me and Souta one last time. We stood staring silently there for a while I understood the silent message mother and gramps were giving me and then I nodded to Souta and he got on my back I looked back. "Good-bye..." I said as I jumped  
  
The last thing I heard was them saying good-bye and mom breaking down crying.  
  
Me and Souta were surrounded by blue lights and we landed with our stuff on the wells bottom. I looked up and saw a reddish-purple sky signifying sunset. Me and Souta climbed out of the well and saw Inuyasha looking pissed. I looked at him as did Souta.  
  
"Wench why is...Kagome!" he said surprised as I launched myself around his neck and cried. "Ka...Kagome..." Inuyasha said shocked and unsure of what to do so he just stood there letting Kagome cry and soon Souta joined me...  
  
Robin's pov  
  
We arrived at headquarters when we saw Michael wave me and Amon over. "Yes?" I asked "I got that information you wanted. Well the girl's father was Li Higarashi..." he said as mine and Amon's eyes widened  
  
"Are you sure?" Me and Amon asked at the same time "Yes...what's the deal with him?" Michael asked "Well Li was a very powerful witch! He killed another witch which we still don't know why, but a team of 28 people, three were craft users, went in to kill him and only one craft user, and three others came back and even they were severely injured. The orbo hardly did anything to him. If his children inherit his powers it could be disastrous!" I said and Michael's eyes widened "That powerful! But I don't have him on any records or at least his powers and his destruction. I only have the name and the day of death. Why is that?" he asked shocked "We don't know." Amon said as a man came with an urgent message  
  
"Amon, Robin! Those witches you wanted us to keep watch over disappeared!" said a man "And what is the point of watching them if you can't watch them!" Amon snapped "We did! The family took a lot of bags to an old well house. They whole family went in there! But forty five minutes later only two people came out. The adults! When they went inside the house we checked outside the well house...nobody was there. We search every where around the well house...nothing not even tracks...it's like they disappeared!" the man said panicking  
  
Amon's brows furrowed together. I thought this over. "I think we should go check that out." I said as Amon agreed. "Then we check it out tonight." Amon said as he walked away  
  
Hello! I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! I'm holding a vote. So please send your votes in the reviews.  
  
Parings to vote for:  
  
Kag/Inu,  
  
Kag/Amon,  
  
Kag/Sess,  
  
San/Mir,  
  
San/Amon,  
  
There are some of the parings you can choose from. The other men you can choose from are: Michael, Nagira, Sakaki, Kouga and Naraku. So please send in your votes in your reviews. Please review! 


	3. Trouble

Hello everybody! Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy my story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Witch Hunter Robin characters...  
  
Trouble  
  
Robin's pov  
  
I watched as Amon walked away. I thought on this girl and boy for a minute. How could we not of known of Li's children. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when the chief started to yell...again.  
  
"Doujima! This is the eighteenth this month, IN A ROW!" He yelled obviously at Doujima "Sorry chief, I slept late..." Doujima said "It's always 'slept late' Doujima!" snapped the chief "Hey Robin!" Doujima said as she walked over to me obviously ignoring the chief "Hey! I'm talking to you! Doujima! Doujima! ERRRRRRRRRRRR!" the chief yelled as he walk, or more like stomped, to his office.  
  
"Hey is that your new case?" asked Doujima as she looked at the pictures in the file that was on my desk. I nodded "Man, boy did they give you a doozy. Well best of luck!" called Doujima as she walked out the door and building "Doujima get your butt back in here!" the chief called out as he ran after her I smiled and shook my head. I look at the files and decided to go to one of the libraries in this place to see if I can find out exactly what powers Li Higarashi had...  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I told Inuyasha everything. Inuyasha just held me and Souta, not really knowing what to do. I looked up at him and I stepped back from his embrace, Souta too so followed. Inuyasha looked at me and Souta.  
  
"So you and Souta are witches and your mother sent you to live here...for the rest of your lives...did I get that right..." Inuyasha said as he took in that information.  
  
Both Souta and I nodded. "Well I hate to tell you, but I know of the witches in this era...and their too hunted." Inuyasha said gravely  
  
"Then what do we do?" I asked "I don't know. I suggest we ask Kaede." Inuyasha said "That's what I was going to do." I said as Inuyasha walked in front of us. I motion for Souta to follow us. We all walked to the village in silence. As we got to the village we all heard the familiar "HENTAI!" 'BOOM, SLAP, BANG'. "What was that?" Souta asked "That would be two unofficial lovers hitting on each other." I replied easily with a smile  
  
After she said that the two unofficial 'lovers' came in sight. "I heard that, Kagome." Sango said "As well as I. Oh my dear Sango, what a pleasure it would be if we became lovers." Miroku said with stars in his eyes Sango hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu. "Come back down from Nirvana and welcome to hell, Miroku." I heard Sango say "Any where, where you are, dear Sango, IS nirvana." Miroku said earning another slap and meeting his old time friend Hiraikotsu and then the nice place called unconsciousness.  
  
"Will he ever learn...?" I heard Shippo say from my shoulder, surprising me "Kagome...who are these people?" Souta asked from behind me It was then everybody (minus Inuyasha) noticed Souta  
  
"Oh sorry Souta! Everybody I want you to meet my brother, Souta! Souta I want you to meet Shippo, Sango, and Miroku...and I believe you already know Inuyasha." I said to everybody as I pointed to the people I was talking about  
  
"Kagome...it's a pleasure to meet your brother, but...why is he here?" Sango asked  
  
I started to cry. "We'll explain when we get to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha said as he led us to Kaede's hut  
  
On the way there Sango looked at me worriedly and walked beside me.  
  
"Kagome...I'm sorry if I upset you..." Sango said "It's okay...You'll all know soon so..." I started to say but I was interrupted by her "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She said sincerely "Thanks but you all need to know..." I said as we stepped into Kaede's hut  
  
I introduced Kaede and Souta and then we all sat down. I started to tell my story...  
  
Robin's pov  
  
I had found some information on Li's powers, key word 'some'. The book I found was the only one that had information on Li's power and history. The book only had 13 pages out of 65 on him. I found out he had multiple powers, five to be exact. I was only able to find out three of the powers. One: life enhancement, I found out that Li was a little over 450 years old. Two: water powers, I had read that he had drowned several people in his younger years. Three: Electric powers, He had formed this ability when he was at least 355 years old. I'm sure that both children has the increased life ability, but the electric and water plus two others as well...I'm not sure. All we know is that their powers have been increasing and could very well release if need be. We were even lucky that we caught it in time before it got out of hand. I had told Amon of the information I gathered and he just nodded and we left to the shrine once more. As of now we were at the well house and obviously the family had locked it up.  
  
"Robin, use your powers to burn off the lock." He said I nodded and put on my glassed and shot at the lock with my fire powers. The lock dripped to the ground in a melted puddle of metal. Me and Amon opened the door and went in. We looked around and only saw a well in the middle of the room. I went to it and looked down it. I pulled away quickly at the feel of immense magical power. Amon saw my movement at the well and checked it out. He too pulled away and frowned.  
  
"I've never been able to sense so much magical power." I said as he nodded then he smiled "A time traveling device." He said simply "How do you know?" I asked "Because witches of the old had created such devices and only people with magical senses or powers could only be able to sense this magical power, but these devices were so well hidden that no body has been able to find them. Obviously we just found one of those devices and somehow I got a feeling that's where the girl is." Amon said bored  
  
"Well who's going to go first?" I said as I knew what was about to come "I will." Amon said as he jumped in and I followed him...  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I told everybody what Souta and I are and what is happening.  
  
"Wow!" was all Shippo said Sango and Miroku were shocked speechless and well Inuyasha was...asleep probably after hearing my story once before. Souta was beside me sleeping from the tiring day. Kaede looked like she was in deep thought.  
  
"Well ye and Souta can stay in this village if ye like. I have to think this over, what ye children are going through is hard and it will be a problem with ye's powers. I will think of a solution while ye deal with the one at hand." Kaede said as she looked at the boy beside me I nodded and set my sleeping bag out and got Souta's out and picked him up and set him on it. Then I crawled into mine and went to sleep, never knowing of the two people that were hunting her and her brother...  
  
The parings are at the moment...  
  
Kag/Inu-2,  
  
Kag/Amon-8,  
  
Kag/Sess-2,  
  
San/Mir-4,  
  
San/Micha-1,  
  
Inu/Rob-1,  
  
Inu/Kik-0,  
  
Inu/Douj-0,  
  
Okay I know the Inuyasha things weren't there before but someone gave me an idea and I decided to see if you all wanted Inuyasha pared with someone different. Well please send me your votes in your reviews. Please review! 


End file.
